


Life is like a box of cookies.

by ShionsTear



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Idols, Bakery, Cookies, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Picnics, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShionsTear/pseuds/ShionsTear
Summary: That feeling when you start falling for that random blonde customer that entered your family's bakery on a pure coincidence and for some reason he just keeps coming back every week.





	Life is like a box of cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first entry to the [IDOLiSH7 Flash Bang 2018](https://twitter.com/idolish7bang). I'm really grateful to all the mods for creating this nice opportunity, it's a great event, thank you for that!
> 
> But now enjoy this story, have fun reading! OvO

“Welcome, how can I help you?” I say the same thing I always say when I hear the door’s bell ring. The door closes and a tall, blonde haired young man approaches me with a big smile on his face.

“ _Sorry_ , I got distracted watching the PV of tonight’s new _Magical Kokona_ and became lost. And then I found your shop and decided to enter it because it looks _very cute._ ” he explains with a somewhat weird accent. No, rather than weird… it’s quite intriguing, actually.

“Thank you very much, but I’m only helping out my family.” wait did he just say Magical Kokona? Isn’t that an anime or something? Isn’t he too old for that? Well I don’t know him, I can’t judge him. And he’s only an accidental customer, no need to think about it more. But he sure has pretty blue eyes.

“ _Amazing_! What do you recommend?”

“Well since it’s that time of the year right now, we have some traditional mooncake. Perfect for moon viewing parties. Would you like some?” I grin, knowing that our mooncakes are our bestsellers. He leans forward and gets closer to the glass display and examines the different cakes and pastries. His gaze wanders all around, his eyes look as if they are sparkling in excitement.

“OH, they look all very _lovely_. But I shall abide by your recommendation. One mooncake please.” he straightens up again and looks content. While I grab a box and put a mooncake inside, I suddenly hear a muffled clonk sound and turn around. The blonde man was pressing his forehead against the display. What in the world. “OH, _very very cute_!” I hear him exclaim.

“D-did you find something else you’d like?”

“ _YES_ , twelve of those cookies, please.” he says full of joy. I move my hand into the direction he’s pointing at and chuckle.

“You want some of the mascot cookies?”

“Yes, _please._ ” he looks up again and faces me, a red mark on his forehead. I laugh and put twelve of the cookies into another box, wrap them up nicely and put them on the counter.

“Is that all?”

“Yes, thank you very much.” he smiles again, hands me the correct amount of money and grabs the two boxes. “I wish you a very pleasant day.” he says as he turns around and heads to the exit.

“Thank you very much for shopping at fonte chocolat! Have a nice day!” I say and the door opens, making the bell ring again. “Can’t believe he was so excited about the mascot cookies I made.” I can’t help but laugh.

A week passes and I’m helping out at the shop again.

“Have a nice day!” I say as the elderly woman leaves with the birthday cake she has ordered the other day. Before she reaches the door, someone outside holds it open for her.

“Thank you very much, young man.” she says.

“It is my pleasure to help you, please enjoy your day and cake.” he says and enters after the woman left. “Good day!”

Oh, it’s that blonde guy from last week.

“Welcome back! Did you get lost again?”

“ _No_ , I simply wanted to come and buy more of those cookies.” he smiles. It seems like smiling was natural to him, what a positive person he must be.

“Did you like them that much?”

“Yes, they were a perfect snack for watching _MagiKona_. I need to buy them again for tonight’s episode. Kokona needs my full support.” he looks strangely serious while saying that.

“Alright then, twelve again?”

“ _Yes_.” he answers in English. He keeps on saying single words in English, I wonder if he’s not from here. But it’d be weird to ask him that, I don’t even know him.

“There you go.” I give him the box with the cookies and he pays the exact price again. We say goodbye to each other and he leaves.

“Good day!” he enters the store at the same time one week later.

“Welcome! In need for more of my cookies?” I ask and laugh unintentionally.

“The one who made these cookies were you?” he gasps and puts his hands on his cheeks. Way to be overdramatic.

“Oh, uhm… yes.” I try to avert his eyes. “I created them for Iori when he was little. One day his class went to an amusement park, but he got sick and couldn’t go and meet the mascot. So to cheer him up I baked these cookies for him and---ah, sorry, I just rambled on.” I look up again and see his teary eyes. “A-are you okay!?”

“Yes, but that was a _wonderful_ story.” he sniffs and dries his eyes.

“I-I’ll give you some extra cookies today.”

“Oh, I forgot to mention that last week, but Iori is my little brother.”

“OH, I understand. You are a very kind big brother… _oh_ …”

“M-my name is Mitsuki! Izumi Mitsuki…” I spurt out my name, I feel like he wanted to know. I wish I knew his name as well.

“Thank you very much for your cookies again, Mitsuki.” he puts on the same smile once more. I think I’m growing used to it, seeing it makes me smile too.

“Excuse my insufficient manners the other week, I forgot to introduce myself all this time. My name is Nagi.”

“…finally.” I whisper and chuckle.

“Excuse me?”

“N-nothing!” I hide my face behind the box of cookies. I hope he can’t see me blushing. How embarrassing. Wait, why am I embarrassed? “S-so, Nagi? How’s Kokona doing? Is your cookie support helping her?”

“ _YES_!” his eyes widen at once. Like always when he talked about his favourite anime. He rambles on about what she achieved to do in the last episode and what he’s looking forward to in the new one. Hearing him talk about what he loves calms me down. Too bad I only see him once a week.

“Nii-san, you forgot to take out some of the cakes.”

“Oh, sorry Iori.” I hurry to his side and help him carry the cakes from the kitchen to the display.

“Are you okay? You made an awful lot of those mascot cookies. Asking me if I wanted to take some with me today.”

“W-well… You know how---“

“Ioriiii!” the door swings open and a red haired boy enters.

“Nanase-san? I thought we said to meet up at the park?”

“Ehehe, I was early and wanted to pick you up.”

“…” Iori sighs. “What am I going to do with you…”

“Here, Riku. Take this box of cookies with you. You’re going on a picnic, right?”

“Oh, thank you very much, Mitsuki-san!” he smiles widely.

“…what a cute person.” Iori whispers.

“Did you say something?” Riku asks.

“N-no.” he coughs to hide his comment.

“Oh, this reminds me of a quote!”

“Hmm?” what could he mean?

“Life is like a box of cookies. You eat up all the ones you like, and the only ones left are the ones you don’t like so much. And… uhh… with life it’s… how did the rest go again?”

“Thank you for your insightful quote.” Iori adds.

“I read that in a book, I just don’t remember the rest!”

“Anyways, we shall go then, nii-san.”

“Sure, have fun! I’ll just wait for Nagi and give him his weekly dose of cookies for when he watched Kokona.”

“Magical Kokona? The last episode of season three aired six weeks ago.”

“Eh!?”

A few minutes later and the door opens again. The bell rings like it always does and Nagi enters the shop.

“Good day, Mitsuki. How are you doing?”

“I know that Magical Kokona ended six weeks ago. Iori told me.” I say straightforward.

“ _OH_! Mitsuki found out about my secret… _sorry_ …”

“Why did you---“

“Please forgive me, but… I just wanted to spend more time with you.”

“…wha---“

“But I didn’t know how to approach you otherwise. And I didn’t want you to think that I’m weird---“

“You are weird!” I raise my voice and start laughing. “Super weird!”

“… _oh…_ ”

“Idiot, we can… just meet up. Whenever. I don’t mind.”

“ _OH!_ _Really_?” his blue eyes started sparkling again. Ah, I really like those kind and honest eyes. I hope I get to see them more often from now on. “Then, how about a picnic? Next week?”

“S-sure! Yes, I’d love to!” I stand up from the chair and almost jump at him. He smiles and moves his face closer to mine. I feel my face turning red.

“But only if you bring some of those cookies.” he whispers and winks.

Can’t believe I fell for someone like him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> The wonderful work of art you saw was drawn by [ZeeWee](https://twitter.com/zarinarose) so go check out their art! OvO
> 
> And here's the link to the [original post](https://twitter.com/zarinarose/status/1068236587132178435) of the artwork!
> 
> Thanks again for reading, and feel free to leave a comment if you want. I hope you enjoy the rest of this event as much as I do!


End file.
